CJ's Terrific Underground: The Movie
CJ's Terrific Underground: The Movie is a movie that is coming out on January 30th 2017 A Small Plot Ernie Lobby is making plans to stop people from going to the underground. It is up to Millie Mouse and CJ to rescue the underground and its people! Full Plot It starts with Big Ben and moves onto CJ's house. CJ then tries to wake up Millie and Mr. Rails who refuse to wake up. They all look out of the window. Meanwhile, Ernie has already woken up and writing down some plans. The 3 don't know what Ernie is doing. Ernie is building his plans while Millie and CJ are out skateboarding. They come back to see a giant, fat tube outside Ernie's garden and a big lorry. Since Mr. Rails is inside, Ernie sneaks into the house and lifts up Mr. Rails into the lorry. Millie was shocked at that point. CJ and Millie went to the international underground and saw the giant, fat tube outside of it. The 2 went inside and there was hardly any people in it. CJ thinks that the tube is to suck people into the tube and tells Millie. Millie thought it was not true so they walked outside. Ernie had a lot of people inside the tube and took them to his house. CJ and Millie needed Mr. Rails to help but he wasn't here. Millie said he might be in the tube as well. CJ had a really terrific idea! First, he wrote some plans to get the people from the tube back into the underground and with that, Millie and CJ built the project. Millie thought it won't work until CJ pressed a button. They took it to the underground and called it the Underground People Protector. CJ aimed it at Ernie's giant, fat tube and pressed the start button. However, there was a problem with the protector. It needed charged. CJ sighed that the plan won't work out fine but Millie found a charger. The protector worked and Ernie was so angry that he tried to smash the Underground People Protector. There was a thing wrong. Mr. Rails's shirt was stuck on the giant, fat tube so CJ had to climb into it and free him. They both came out like a fast rocket and landed on top of Millie. Ernie shouted he will get them next time. Millie and CJ got awarded by the mayor who was in the giant, fat tube. The people lifted up Millie and CJ and that was the end Credits * Joe Green - Director * Kelly Woods - Manager * Alex Challenger and Katie Ryder - Music Cast: * Harry Hollister as CJ * Taylor Swift as Millie * Kyle Hughes as Mr. Rails * Gary Lineker as Ernie * Matthew Holmes as the Mayor * Henrietta Marks as Mum Trivia * This movie is for Chicks, Tween and Matures and are not for cancerous Pukies, cringy Middles and retarded Biggies. * It is owned by Stealer Communications and Universal Studios. * Ernie's hat is not included. * Elwood’s Deadlock is heard played in most part of the movie.